


Poison

by greensilverserpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Poison does not have to be a substance.





	Poison

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2006-04-22 10:00pm to 10:48pm  
> Inspiration: A fanvid on youtube at the time called 'Poison' by 'Lydia Ilyakhina'.
> 
> After receiving a PM on the 1st of February in 2014, I gave permission for the story to be translated into Chinese and to let it be uploaded once more with the name of the translator added to it. Thank you again for this beautiful gift.

Severus Snape had just come back from dinner in the Great Hall when he saw that someone had successfully weaved his way around his locking spells. He knew of only one who would be capable of that.  
"What are you doing here, Lucius?"  
The other wizard rose gracefully from his place on the couch, a smile plastered on his face.  
"I thought I would surprise you with a visit, my love."  
Severus grimaced.  
"Don’t call me that. We are not lovers anymore, not even real friends. So why are you here?"  
Lucius took his time answering. Anything to enjoy his beloved's presence longer.  
"I wanted to see you. I miss you, Sev. "  
The raven-haired man grimaced once more; old pain resurfacing.  
"You were the one to end things between us. So don't come to me now and beg. You were the one to marry Narcissa not I."  
Lucius knew Severus still hurt, badly.  
"I had to, Severus. You know she was pregnant. My family would not have allowed anything less."  
"Your family did not allow you to be gay either. How did you keep our relationship secret for so long? Oh, forgive me, I had a part in that. Every Christmas we would be best friends, sharing a room because we wanted to tell each other stories!"  
Lucius remained silent after that. Severus was angry and very much so. He was formidable when that happened. Lucius knew that for certain. He had experienced the consequences of answering once and would never do so again.

sss-sss

Exactly one month after that debate in his quarters, Severus found a red rose on his bed after dinner. He wondered who in his right mind would give him such a gift. Putting the rose in a vase he sat it on the small table next to his bed, so he could see it every time he opened his eyes.

After six days the rose had wilted and Severus needed to dispose of it. It was almost with melancholy in his heart when he did so. But one day later he found another one on his bed.

From then on every seven days a new rose appeared. The Potions Instructor still had no idea who his secret benefactor was.

sss-sss

"May I speak with you, please?"  
The ice-blond wizard had waited patiently in front of the dungeon quarters for its occupant to return. Severus raised one eyebrow.  
"What, may I ask, would you want to talk to me about?" After a small pause he continued. "We have nothing to discuss, Lucius."  
But the other wizard wasn't giving up yet.  
"Us. I want to talk about us."  
"Then kindly be on your way. That is a topic I consider closed for all eternity." Severus unlocked his quarters and was about to go inside, when Lucius caught his arm in a strong grip, making him hiss.  
"I admit I was wrong to marry Narcissa. I admit I was wrong to never tell my family I was gay. I admit I was wrong to never tell them about us. I know I hurt you deeply back then, but I want this to change. I haven't slept with Narcissa since she conceived Draco. I only needed an heir. There was never any love involved. That is different with you. I loved you from the first day I laid eyes on you in the Great Hall. I loved it when you were so absorbed in your work that you forgot to sleep. I loved it when you used that sexy voice of yours to give people the scare of their life. I loved it when you came to bed at night with a book under your arm so it would be close at hand should you not be able to fall asleep. I love everything about you, Severus! I would shout my love to the world if it meant something to you. I do not consider my station or appearance in public above you. If they can't deal whom I love they can go and screw themselves! I love you! Only you!"  
During this little tirade his voice had steadily risen, attracting the attention of the numerous paintings who now whispered excitedly among themselves. The Potions Master on the other hand looked calm, having momentarily forgotten the grip the other had on his arm, before he used said grip to pull the aristocratic wizard into his chambers and banged the door shut.  
Once inside Lucius was assaulted by a more than eager wizard who pushed him against the wall, effectively rubbing his crotch during the process. But before Severus wanted to go any further he needed to get a few things out.  
''You are the most exquisite poison, Lucius. You poisoned me with words and little gifts when we were still in school and I am quite sure you did not stop doing so now. Those roses were yours, weren't they?'' A small nod was the only answer he got. ''Thought so. Well, now that I have you here, obviously with your consent, let's make a few arrangements, shall we? First, I will never again stand for even one public appearance if you tell the people not the truth about us. Second, if you really want me so badly why did you have to wait more than two decades to tell me? And third, if you really want me, you will have to commit to me. You will never have another lover, ever again. Am I understood?''  
A small nod again, but this time it was not enough.  
''Say it, Lucius. Say it or walk out this door and never appear in my life again!''  
''Yes, to everything you said and I want to be married to you as well.'' Severus needed a short moment to be triumphant but the next instant he actually jumped, wrapping his legs around the other wizard's waist. ''Then take me to bed, Luci. Right now.''


End file.
